Proposal
by Shadow.Alchemist13
Summary: Because only Len Kagamine would wake his girlfriend up at three in the morning to propose to her. RinxLen fluff. For TheYokaiOtaku


**This one's for you… the YokaiOtaku. You're pretty awesome, and I can't thank you enough for all of your nice remarks. Seriously, you're amazing, and if I knew you in real life, I have a feeling we'd be really good friends. Remember, I'm there for ya.**

**Disclaimer: Ha, no.**

* * *

"I'm going to marry Rin," Len suddenly announces calmly to his friends, who sit with him at their favorite bakery.

"WHAT?" Miku shouts, eyes bulging after spitting the coffee she was drinking into Kaito's face. "Oops, sorry Kaito. Spit-takes, ya know?"

"It's cool, my little diva."

"NO WAY!" Ted and Teto both scream.

"RIN AND LEN ARE GETTING M-!" Nero exclaims with some kind of mad joy, only to be silenced by Len.

"Shut up!" Len screams furiously, checking quickly to see if Rin's returned from the bathroom. She hasn't. "She doesn't know this yet!"

Silence.

"...Len, honey?" Miku says tentatively. "You need to propose. That's always an important step to all of this."

"Yeah, um, there's a slightly problem. I don't know how," Len says quickly. "Rin's all beautiful and amazing and beautiful and smart and amazing and beautiful, so this needs to be perfect and… help me."

"You just said the same things over and over again," Kaito says stupidly, but Miku elbows him in the stomach hard.

"Just go to the place you first meet and propose to her there."

"That was in America. Behind a McDonalds and in front of a sewage center," Len says, deadpanned.

"What were you doing there?"

"Secret agent stuff, nothing of your concern. Now, help me, please, please, please," he begs.

"Help you with what?" Mentally cursing himself, Len turns to try and cover up his mistake of hearing her hear him.

"Nothing, Rin dear. Say, how's life going? Did you enjoy your peeing?"

"Um, yes. It was very relaxing."

"Excellent."

"What do you need help with?" Rin asks, slowly, as if speaking to a young child. At the precise moment, however, another man- not Len- gets down on one knee and proposes to his girlfriend.

"Haku…." The redhead starts off, smiling tenderly at her. The women's already started to cry. Len, on the other hand, has begun choking on his delicious banana bread. "You say I saved you from depression-" the entire bakery has fell silent, or at least besides Len, who's still coughing furiously. Everyone stares at him for a second- the other couple included- before ignoring him entirely. "You say I saved you from depression," the redhead starts again, "But it was really the other way around. You saved me and made me into such a better person. So… marry me. Please. I can't imagine my life without you."

"YES! AKAITO, OF COURSE, YES, YOU STUPID THING!" She screams before throwing her arms around him, tackling him to the ground. They both go down in a heap of arms and legs while the rest of the bakery claps furiously, a couple of women (and Kaito) wiping tears away. After a couple of minutes, order resumes- conversations start again, laughter and casual jabs following.

"Len… do you think we're going to get married one day?" Rin asks out of the blue, still staring the happy couple, who are accepting the 'congratulations' and 'I hope you two will be happy' from the people around them. Len panics for a quick second, and looks at his friends for guidance. 'She must not know' his face reads.

"What, Len?" Kaito says with a fake, extravagant laugh.

"Of course not!" Teto says, slapping his back, harder than she intends to.

"He's a player, this one," Nero says, trying attempting to help, but not very well. "He'll never settle down, not this one… nope, he's going to stay erect his entire life and die a happy, single man." Everyone stares at him, faces mirroring each other with slight disgust. "What?"

"Vulgar," Ted mumbles, and everyone besides Rin. She gets up, slowly, panicking slightly.

"I-I, uh… I need to, uh, get to work. I'll see you at later tonight?" Rin asks Len, trying to hide her face by turning away and staring at the cash register.

"Uh, yeah. Stop by my place," Len says, and he then leans in for a kiss. However, she's out of the door before he can even open his eyes to see what's wrong. "What's her problem?"

"YOU IDIOTS!" Miku screeches. "YOU'RE SO STUPID, MY LORD! YOU'RE THE STUPIDEST BUNCH OF TURDS I'VE EVER MET BEFORE, AND THAT'S SAYING SOMETHING!"

"Bitch," Nero snarls, only to be hit by Kaito. They all know that he doesn't really mean it- he just has a rough personality.

"Why? What's wrong?" Teto asks.

"She thinks that Len isn't series! She thinks… she thinks that they don't have a future now, thanks to your stupid words and you, Len, for not intervening! Oh, damn, why am I friends with you?" Miku says in distress. "I couldn't even say anything because she was out of here before I could. Damn."

Len gets up, as if to chase after her, but Miku pushes him back down. "Oh no, shota boy. You've done enough damage. The one who's going to save your relationship is me. In the mean time, to truly save it, think of a way to propose to her." And, with that, she's gone.

* * *

"Rin? Rin Hiyama, is that you?"

Rin turns around, confused at who's calling her, only to see an old friend. "Oliver!" She says in delight to her ex. There relationship was a good one- it was only stopped due to Oliver having to move back to England for work. Rin refused to go with him, saying that her home was in Japan.

They embrace. "It's so great to see you, Rinny. How you've been?" Her smile fades ever so slightly, remembering what her friends had said about her guy. Remembering how he hadn't stepped in to claim that he would want to marry her. "Uh-oh," Oliver says, and Rin quickly snaps out of her trace. "What's wrong?"

"Ah, it's nothing, Oliver," she says, trying to smile, but failing miserably.

"Relationship problems?" She stares at him, a little freaked out.

"H-How did you know?"

"We used to date, remember? I know that face. What happened?"

She sighs and gives in. "I don't… I don't know if my current boyfriend is serious, even though I am."

"Well, he's an idiot," Oliver says firmly. "You're a beautiful young lady, who's also intelligent, so if he can't see that then he's obviously not right for you."

"Thanks, Oliver," Rin says, but she's not really into it. He bites his lip for a second before making up his mind.

Leaning in, Oliver gives her a quick kiss on the cheek. She looks up at him in shock, touching her cheek ever so slightly. "Well, if you want, you can always come to me- my place is still the same. I would be serious about you… Before I was told that I must go to England, I had the intent to marry you." With those words, he begins walking away, disappearing into the crowd. Rin stares after him, eyes wide.

"CODE RED!" Miku, who's witnessed the entire thing from a safe distance, screams into her phone. "LEN KAGAMINE, WE'VE GOT A PROBLEM! I'LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING- JUST DON'T MOVE!"

Six minutes later, she back at the bakery, panting hard. Kaito orders her a drink as she explains the situation to him. "Do you have a ring?"

"Yes!" Len says in a panicked voice.

"Was were you asked her out someplace in Japan?"

"Yes! It was this beautiful park, right in front of this fountain that-"

"Perfect. Tomorrow you need to propose to her."

* * *

It could work.

No, it _would_ work.

In front of that wondrous fountain, at night, with the lights lightning it up brilliantly. He would ask the park to play their favorite song, and everyone would 'ahhhh' at how sweet he was being… yes, it would be the perfect proposal.

However, Len Kagamine couldn't calm down. Rin was sound asleep right next to him, obviously not realizing that her boyfriend was on the verge of a panic attack.

What if Rin suddenly woke up and decided that she liked Oliver more? What if she left him? What if… what if….

He couldn't take it. He couldn't wait till tomorrow night.

"Rin," he says as he slides out of bed and opens his bedside table draw- where the ring's contained, in a box. "Rin, love, wake up."

"This better as hell be important if you're waking me up at-" she checks her clock "- at 3:13 in the morning."

"Marry me, love," Len asks without going down on one knee.

Whatever she was expecting, it wasn't this. "What?"

"I mean, will you marry me, Rin Hiyama?" He says while going down.

"What about in the bakery?"

"We didn't want you to know."

"..."

"..."

"...Go back to bed, Len," Rin says. Len stares at her with wide eyes, heart pounding widely, before numbly sliding back into bed.

"Goodnight, love," he says in monotone, something far inside him breaking. She doesn't respond.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Yes."

* * *

**Yeah, this was more fluff than humor. I hope that's okay. **

**Btw, rated this T even though nothing that bad happened because I threw in a couple of "bad words."**

**Review please~**


End file.
